Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for expressing a gene, which activates a homeostatic function, by applying a thermal stimulus to a specific local part of a body surface by using an electric type warm temperature heating stimulus apparatus.
Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,635 discloses a point surface stimulus method according to a specific acupuncture treatment for reducing anxiousness, for example, stress. The patent discloses that LR3, HT3, and PC6 are specified as stimulus points of patients. Electrodes are brought into contact with these three stimulus points, respectively, thereby passing current through the electrode. Here, the LR3 is located
That is, the patent discloses that when the above-mentioned stimulus points (LR3, HT3, and PC6) are stimulated with needles, the P1 potential decreases and anxiousness is reduced. In addition, other than the stimulus points LR3, HT3, and PC6, no stimulus points to be stimulated with the needles are disclosed.